


New Years Eve Oneshots

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drunk Anko, F/F, F/M, Fireworks, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years Eve Oneshots, Peace, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: A collection of reader inserts. All of the shinobi world has come to a peace treaty for the night so they could have a huge party.





	1. Genma/Reader

The hall was crowded when you finally made it to the New Years Eve party. You had come alone seeing as most of your friends went with their significant others. It was the shits being the only one in your friend group without a partner, but you had learned to live with it. At first, it really bothered you but after a while, you realized all the freedoms that came with being single. Your friends all wanted you to go with Genma because he was the only other single person in your friend group, but you had refused. It wasn’t as though you didn’t like him. He was a really funny guy, although he could be a sarcastic pain in the ass sometimes. But so could you.

 

“Hey (Y/N)!” Kurenai yelled as she dragged Asuma over to you. “Where’s Genma?” She asked with a sly smile.

 

“Not with me.” You rolled your eyes.

 

“(Y/N) you need to get that.” She said. She was definitely drunk.

 

“I’d rather not.” Asuma shot you an apologetic glance as he pulled Kurenai away from you and back into the crowd of dancing people. You headed to the bar. If you were going to be here all night you would need a few drinks.

 

You ordered your drink and sat at the bar, not really knowing what to do. “Miss, this drink is from the gentleman at the end of the bar.” The bartender said and handed you your favourite drink. You looked to where he had pointed out and saw none other than Genma sitting by himself. Downing the drink in a few gulps you made your way over to him and took a seat.

 

“It’s good to know that I'm not the only single one here.” He said with a grin.

 

“Gods it’s like this was only supposed to be for couples.” You complained and ordered another drink.

 

“You downed that last one pretty fast,” Genma said.

 

“Yeah, I’d like to get as drunk as possible, so I can forget about all of these people who are going to be kissing at midnight.” You grinned and chugged another drink.

 

“I think I need to catch up to you.” Genma laughed and ordered three more drinks for himself. After a few more drinks and a couple shots, both you and Genma were drunk. And with the combination of the two of you and being drunk, sarcastic and rude comments were bound to ensue.

 

“Those two over there,” You slurred and nodded to a couple to your left, “I bet you they’ll last for about three months only.”

 

“Agreed,” Genma replied with a drunk laugh. “Those ones over there, two weeks at most.” You nodded and looked at the clock. 11:58.

 

“Oh, shit Genma we need to get out of here!” You grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the bar and towards the front doors.

 

“Where are we going?” He yelled and stumbled after you.

 

“It’s almost 12:00!” You said as you pulled him away from the building. “They’re all about to do the classic Happy New Year kiss.”

 

“Ohh,” Genma said, “Good save (Y/N).” By now the two of you had stumbled far enough away that the music faded away to background noise. The breeze was chilling and managed to sober the two of you up ever so slightly. You were still holding onto Genma’s hand when you stumbled and fell onto your back. Genma fell on top of you. Grunting at the impact you began to laugh and Genma joined in.

 

“You know it's not safe to have that senbon in your mouth. You could’ve poked my eye out.” You said with a laugh. He propped his hand beside your head and looked at you with lust in his eyes. Grinning you reached up and took the senbon out of his mouth and kissed him briefly. You pulled back, but his lips were on yours as quickly as you had taken yours off. His lips moved from your lips to your collarbone as he began to gently suck and bite your exposed skin. You moaned and wrapped your legs around his torso as he left a trail of hickeys along your neck and collarbone. He was about to pull off your shirt when someone yelled,

 

“Get a room- Wait is that (Y/N) and Genma?!” It was none other than your group of friends, the ones who were constantly trying to set you up, who had found the two of you very close to having sex. Well, that definitely ruined the mood. Genma stumbled off of you still drunk as he tried and failed to hide his hard-on. Mercifully, you grabbed his hand and began to run back towards his house, not wanting to get caught with him but still wanting to spend the night with him.

 

“Come on Genma,” You panted, “We need to get away from them.”

 

“Agreed.” By the time you made it back to Genma’s house the two of you were stone cold sober.

 

“Fuck.” Was all that you said as you plopped yourself down on Genma’s couch. Genma went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses of water and then came to sit beside you.

 

“Well so much for that.” Genma broke the silence. You glanced at the ninja.

 

“FUCK!” You yelled, making Genma jump. “Your senbon.” He realized what you meant and groaned. They would definitely know now.

 

“And we were hiding it so well,” Genma grumbled. The thing that your friends didn’t know was that you and Genma had been sleeping together for six months already.

 

“We should’ve come back here right away.” You complained but was cut off by Genma’s lips. He pulled back with a grin. Looks like your friends didn’t ruin New Year's Eve after all.

 


	2. Izumo/Reader

You knocked on Izumo’s door and entered, not bothering to be let in.

 

“Hey!” You called, “We have to leave soon.” You were greeted by a very naked Izumo walking out of the bathroom with nothing other than a towel on, and it was very loose. Izumo’s face was beet red, probably the same shade that yours was.

 

“Oh, my…” You said and looked away, “Uh I’ll wait in the living room.”

 

“A-alright.” He stuttered. _Way to go (Y/N). Now the rest of the night will be awkward._ You chastised yourself for just walking right in. After a few minutes, Izumo came walking into the room, this time fully dressed.

 

“Ready?” You asked with a smile, determined not to make things awkward.

 

“Yeah.” He replied and offered you his hand. It was New Year's Eve tonight and Konoha was throwing a huge party, so you decided to go with Izumo. You had been friends for a while but since both of you were so awkward, there were many awkward moments in your friendship such as this one.

 

Once you made it to the party, Izumo was pulled away by Kotetsu and you were pulled away by a drunk Anko.

 

“(Y/N), you’re going to tell him tonight, right?” She asked over and over again. You nodded. A while ago you had decided to tell him how you really felt about him and now was the perfect opportunity. You stayed with Anko for a while as she walked you through the plan once again

____

Izumo paced back and forth as Kotetsu went over the plan again. He had been planning on telling (Y/N) that he liked her tonight even if it got awkward. By now he was used to the awkwardness that was between them. In fact, now if something awkward happened they would usually laugh about it the next day.

 

“Are you ready Izumo?” Kotetsu asked him.

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” He replied.

 

“Well, it's almost midnight so you should probably go and find (Y/N) now.” Izumo nodded and left as Kotetsu wished him luck.

 

____

 

You found Izumo wandering around and asked him if he wanted to go to the balcony. He agreed. The two of you made your way into the open air and stood at the edge of the balcony.

 

“(Y/N),” Izumo said, getting your attention, “I have something to tell you.”

 

“I do too.” You said and fiddled with your hands.

 

“Oh?” He asked. “I’ll go first I guess. So, we’ve been friends for a while and I just wanted to tell you that I think of you as more than just a friend.” He paused.

 

“Wait, does that mean you like me?” You asked sounding surprised.

 

“Yeah…” He said quietly.

 

“I like you too!” You said happily.

 

“You do?” He asked, and you nodded. The sound of people calling Happy New Year blew through the balcony doors as both you and Izumo leaned in for a kiss. He gently planted his lips on yours for a sweet but short kiss. You pulled back and smiled at him, taking his hand and walking back into the hall together.


	3. Jiraiya/Reader

You sighed deeply as your best friend threw clothes at you. “Come on (Y/N)! We need to find you a sexy outfit for the party tonight.” Somehow the entire Shinobi world had come to a peace agreement tonight as it was New Year's Eve and of course, Konoha had to be the one to host it. “You know Jiraiya is going to be there.” She suggestively raised her eyebrows. Of course, that damn pervert was going to be there. Where there were women there was bound to be Jiraiya. “Oh don’t give me that sour look (Y/N).” (B/F) said with a coy smile. “I know he’s rocked your world many times. You’ve told me yourself how good he is in bed. You might as well go home with him tonight. If you don’t then maybe I will.” You shot her a glare and threw yourself onto the bed.

 

“You know why I don’t want to get in bed with him again.” You stared up at the ceiling while (B/F) kept throwing clothes at you.

 

“Yeah, I know. You want it to be more than just hot sex with him.” She replied. “Well maybe instead of continuing your abstinence, you should actually tell him that. You know how men are. He’ll never know unless you tell him. And tonight is the perfect opportunity. Now try on some damn clothes!” You groaned and decided that maybe she was right.

 

After an hour of trying on clothes, you finally decided to go with a pair of super tight leggings that showed off your ass paired with a white shirt that barely covered anything. The entire back of the shirt was ripped open, held together by the strings of fabric that separated each rip. The front was almost too open for you but you decided to flaunt your assets in hopes of making Jiraiya jealous. The front of the shirt had a wide triangle cut out of it, again only held together by a few pieces of fabric. If you hadn’t taped your boobs in place they probably would’ve fallen out by now. “Holy fuck (Y/N).” (B/F) said while checking you out. “I’d like to fuck you right here, that’s how damn hot you look! Jiraiya won’t know what hit him.”

 

“Hopefully my tits stay in place all night.” You said and carefully adjusted them. Pretty much half of each on was fully visible through the hole in the shirt. You looked at yourself once more before heading to the party. Your hair was in soft curls and your makeup was on point, both courtesy of (B/F). “Alright, let’s go turn some heads.”

 

______

 

Once you arrived at the party, everyone you passed stopped to check you both out. Multiple ninjas from different villages offered winks and drinks, both of which both you and (B/F) accepted. You weren’t one to turn down free drinks.

 

Halfway through the night (B/F) was already drunk and Jiraiya was nowhere in sight. “We are so hot (Y/N)!” (B/F) slurred as she downed another drink. “Have you seen Jiraiya yet?” She asked.

 

“No. The bastard probably went home with a bunch of women already.” You grumbled. (B/F) took your hand and led you to the bar and towards a good-looking ninja from the Sand Village. She tapped him on the shoulder.

 

“Excuse me,” She purred. Leave it to (B/F) to still be seductive even when she was shit-faced. “My friend here needs a drink and a dance partner.” She thrust you towards the man who managed to catch you before you hit the bar table. With that, (B/F) pranced away into the crowd of dancing ninjas. By now you decided to fuck it. You were going to go home with someone, whether it was Jiraiya or not.

 

“Hey, handsome.” You said and sat down beside him. “Thanks for saving me.”

 

“It was my pleasure.” He replied and placed his hand on your knee, leaning in closer to talk over the music. “Your friend said you needed a drink. How about a few shots?” You made sure that your lips brushed against his cheek as you said yes. After four straight vodka shots, you headed to the dance with the sand ninja in tow. You pushed through the crowd and into the centre of the dancefloor. By now you were too drunk to care that it wasn’t Jiraiya you were dancing with. The guy pressed himself behind you and began to grind against you. Swaying to the music you pressed your ass against him, moving back and forth against his dick. His face rested against your bare shoulder as he began to kiss the exposed skin. His hands were on your hips as he pressed your further against him. You placed your hand over top of his and slowly moved it upwards towards your breasts when the man was abruptly ripped away from you.

 

“Hey!” You heard the man you were dancing with yell. You turned around to see none other than a pissed off Jiraiya.

 

“Don’t touch her again.” He said as he stood in front of you.

 

“Maybe you should control your whore if she’s yours.” The man yelled. You didn’t want to be around for the fight, so you snuck through the crowd and onto the large balcony. Even though you were drunk you still managed to climb onto the roof. You sat down and dangled your legs over the edge. Why now? Why did he have to show up now? He could’ve been there straight from the beginning. You heard footsteps behind you but didn’t bother to look who it was. You already knew.

 

“What do you want Jiraiya?” He didn’t respond as he sat down beside you. “I’m surprised you're not with a group of women. Or are you coming back for seconds.” You couldn’t help but lace venom in your words.

 

“What is going on with you (Y/N)?” Jiraiya asked with anger in his voice. “First the whole abstinence thing with me and now you’re just dancing with other guys? Am I not pleasing you in bed anymore?” You couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“You are such a dumb fuck Jiraiya!” You yelled. “I don’t want to just sleep with you anymore! I don’t want you to go off on your stupid research charades and sleep with every woman under the sun!”

 

“But we agreed-”

 

“That was before I fell in love with you!” You cried finally looking him in the eye. The only look on his face was that of surprise. “Yeah, I know. How the hell did I manage to fall in love with a womanizer like you.” You mumbled and looked away, the alcohol making you feel like shit.

 

“(Y/N),” Jiraiya said. “Look at me.” You shook your head, the softness in his voice making tears gather in your eyes. He grabbed your shoulder and forced you to look at him. “(Y/N), if I would’ve known…”

 

“You would still be like this.” You sniffled and looked down.

 

“No (Y/N),” He said and grabbed your chin. “If I would’ve known that you loved me back, then-”

 

“Back?” You questioned. “Why did you say back?”

 

“Because I love you. (Y/N), for the past six months, I’ve only been sleeping with you.” He replied with a small smile.

 

“But all those nights you were gone I thought you were with someone else.” You said quietly.

 

“No, I just made it seem like that because I knew you would think it was odd if I spent every night with you.” You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. How could you not have figured this out before now?

 

“Wow, I feel like an idiot now. I'm sorry-” You were cut off by Jiraiya’s lips claiming yours just as the fireworks started. Deepening the kiss, Jiraiya pushed you onto your back. One of your hands slid under his shirt and rested on his chest while the other grabbed a hold of his shirt, pulling him closer to you. Jiraiya broke the kiss as his lips moved from your mouth to the sweet spot on your neck.

 

“Happy New Year.” He said between kisses. “Any resolutions?”

 

“Fuck me right here Jiraiya.” You moaned, and he pushed himself against you. Needless to say, your resolution was filled quickly.


	4. Kankuro/Reader

It was New Year's Eve and you were at an impasse. You see, Konoha village was having a New Years party for the entire Shinobi world to attend. Your best friend Temari had been begging you to let her set you up with her brother Kankuro for weeks now and it wasn’t that you didn’t want her too, it was that you were too shy to even think about attending the party, let alone going with the guy you liked.

 

“Come on (Y/N).” She asked again. “You and Kankuro would be perfect for each other. And I know that you like him.”

 

“I don’t know Temari, I’m just too shy.” You replied with a sigh. The thought of going to a party so large made you sick.

 

“You can do it (Y/N). I’ll be there, Gaara will be there, and your other friends from the leaf will be there too.” Finally, after lots of convincing, you decided to take Temari up on her offer and go to the party with Kankuro. Shikamaru had already picked up Temari so now you were waiting for Kankuro to come and get you. Temari had done your hair a makeup, nothing too bold, just how you liked it. You opted to wear a pair of jeans and a purple long-sleeved shirt. Looking in the mirror, you had to admit you looked great. A knock on the door made you jump. He was here. You walked to the door and took a deep breath and opened it to see Kankuro. His face was free of facepaint tonight.

 

“Hey (Y/N).” He greeted with a smile. “Ready to go?” You nodded, unable to speak. He smiled again as you began the walk to the hall.

 

The walk wasn’t as bad as you thought it would be as Kankuro filled the silence with small talk. You and Kankuro had known each other since you were children but because he was the Kazekage’s son the two of you drifted apart for a long while. But then, once Gaara became Kazekage you became good friends with Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. But being out with him like this, as a date, was what made you so nervous.

 

“(Y/N),” Kankuro pulled you out of your thoughts.

 

“Yeah?” You asked.

 

“I know that you like me.” Your face lost all its colour. Temari told him. “Don’t worry (Y/N). I wouldn’t be here unless I liked you back.” You stopped in your tracks. Kankuro turned and smiled at you. “You know you’re really cute when you’re flustered.” You blushed deeply as Kankuro held out his hand. “Come on, we're going to be late.” Biting the inside of your lip you grabbed his hand and walked beside him. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself at the revelation. Kankuro’s thumb absentmindedly brushed the back of your hand as you arrived at the party and your stomach tightened. The two of you entered hand in hand and made your way over to Temari and Shikamaru.

 

“Hey, guys!” Temari greeted loudly over the blaring music. She glanced down at your clasped hands and smiled widely.

 

“I’m going to go get drinks,” Kankuro said into your ear, his warm breath tickling your neck. “Do you want one?” You nodded and smiled shyly at him. Shikamaru went with him which left you with Temari.

 

“You told him!” You said and glared at her.

 

“Well yeah!” She said back, “I knew he liked you, so I couldn’t just do nothing.” You punched her arm.

 

“Well then why didn’t you tell me that to begin with?” You asked.

 

“It would be no fun if I did that!” She laughed as the men came back. Kankuro handed you a drink which you practically guzzled down. Kankuro and Shikamaru looked surprised at how fast you finished your drink while Temari just laughed. Since both men knew that you were shy you simply said,

 

“Liquid courage.” This got a laugh out of the group which made you feel better.

 

By the end of the night, the alcohol had gotten to you and Kankuro made sure that you didn’t drink anymore. You were outgoing and talkative when you were drunk which was a drastic change from your regular personality. After dancing for a while, you told Kankuro that you needed to get some fresh air. He led you out of the hall and onto the balcony.

 

“I'm so drunk.” You laughed as you leaned against both Kankuro and the railing to stay standing.

 

“That you are.” He laughed quietly. You turned to Kankuro and smiled brightly.

 

“I’m glad you told me that you liked me.” Just as people shouted Happy New Years you stood on your tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Even as drunk as you were you still weren’t brave enough to kiss him on the lips. He smiled gently and embraced you.

 

“I’m glad too.”  


	5. Konan/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this one is pretty gender neutral but it was originally requested as a Konan/Fem!Reader

The evening air was chilling as you walked to the New Years Eve party with Konan. The two of you had been friends since you had joined the Akatsuki back when it was first formed. Now, the entire shinobi world had called a peace truce for the night in order to have a massive New Years Eve party. Konan had asked you to attend with her since both Yahiko and Nagato had passed; she didn’t want to go alone. Of course, you said yes almost immediately as you harboured feelings for the quiet kunoichi. You had always looked up to her in the early days of the Akatsuki. She was always so strong-willed and lived to protect Yahiko and Nagato, wanting their dream of peace to become a reality. You also wanted peace for the shinobi world. That’s why this night was a huge step forward in that regard.

 

“Isn’t it great that a peace truce was called for tonight?” You asked her, wanting to know what she thought about it.

 

“Yes,” She replied with a small smile. “Finally, we’re taking a step in the right direction.”

 

_____

 

The hall was filled with ninja from every village and it truly was a sight to see. You looked around the building and took in all of the decorations. It was beautiful. There were strings of lights across the ceiling, a large Christmas tree in a corner, and glittering stars hanging from the roof.

 

“Wow, they really outdid themselves!” You exclaimed and turned to Konan who had a large smile on her face. Your heart clenched at the sight. She was so beautiful, even more so than the decorations.

 

“Yes, this is amazing.” She said, breathless from the overwhelming feeling she felt from seeing everyone together. You grabbed her hand and pulled her into the crowd of people, hoping that the night would be amazing for both of you.

 

_____

 

After a few hours, you and Konan got separated. She was pulled away from you by a group of ninjas who you didn’t know, and you were pulled away by a group of Leaf ninja.

 

“(Y/N)!” Naruto exclaimed. “I’m so glad you’re here!” A while back you had been confronted by Naruto. The two of you fought for a while until you finally surrendered and began to talk about peace. You had been truly amazed when Naruto had been so passionate about bringing this world to eternal peace. The two of you had talked for quite some time about your opinions of peace. It had been a nice change from fighting.

 

“I'm so happy that everyone could come to a peace agreement for tonight.” You said with a smile.

 

“So, how’s Konan?” He asked with a sly smile. “You came with her right?” You couldn’t help but blush. It seemed that Naruto had caught on to your feelings for Konan quickly when you had talked.

 

“Yeah, she’s here somewhere.”

 

“You should tell her how you feel tonight,” Naruto said.

 

“Yeah!” Sakura butted in, “The two of you would be so cute together!” This made you blush even more. Maybe you would tell her tonight, and if she didn’t feel the same way you would remain friends.

 

You talked with the Leaf ninja for a while longer until you decided it was time for some fresh air. Pushing through the tight-knit crowd you made it to the balcony and sat on the railing, your legs dangling over the bars.

 

A few minutes later, Konan had appeared behind you and leaned on the railing, looking out at the stars. The two of you didn’t speak for a while until you broke the silence.

 

“Hey, Konan,” You asked, “Do you still love Yahiko?” Even though they were never actually together, everyone knew that they both had feelings for each other.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop loving him.” She said quietly.

 

“Do you think you could ever love someone else?” You asked again looking away to hide your blush. Konan was quiet for a few seconds before answering.

 

“I think I could.” She replied. This was your moment.

 

“Do you think,” You paused and took a breath, “you could ever love me?” Silence.

 

“Are you trying to tell me you’re in love with me?” Konan asked with a quiet laugh. You got off the railing and faced her.

 

“I, I guess so,” You started, “I just have always loved how dedicated you are to creating peace and-” Konan cut you off.

 

“I do love you (Y/N).” You were about to respond when fireworks went off and the people inside the building shouted Happy New Year. Before you knew it, Konan had pressed a gentle kiss on your lips.

 

“Well, uh, this went better than I thought it would.” You said feeling completely flustered. Konan grabbed your hand and leaned into you as the fireworks continued. You smiled. Now, the two of you could fight for peace together.


	6. Yamato/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (B/F) is short for best friends name

It was the night of New Years Eve and you couldn’t help but be excited. You had always loved big parties and tonight’s would be especially large seeing as ninja from all over the world would be coming. Another thing that made you happy was the fact that everyone came to a peace agreement. Now they were one step closer to eternal peace. The last and most exciting thing that you were super excited about was the fact that Yamato asked you to go with him. Even though he didn’t call it a date you were still treating it like one. The two of you had been friends for a long time but now you wanted more than just a friendship with him. The only thing was that you didn’t know if he felt the same.

 

“(Y/N), you realize that you have half an hour before Yamato is supposed to be here.” Your friend, (B/F), called from the living room.

 

“What?!” You yelled.

 

“Looks like you were too busy giggling to yourself to notice the time.” She laughed but stopped mid laugh because of a coughing fit. She couldn’t come to the party tonight because she had caught a major cold a week ago and it just seemed to be getting worse. It was a good thing you picked your outfit out yesterday otherwise you would’ve been late. Your hair and makeup took no time at all as you mostly left it natural.

 

“Okay, how do I look?” You asked (B/F).

 

“You look amazing (Y/N)!!” She said with a smile. “Yamato is going to fall over when he sees you.” You had decided to go with a pair of leggings and a nice black sheer blouse with a black bralette. It was a little more out there than you were used to, but you had to admit that it looked so good on you.

 

“He should be here any minute now!” You said to (B/F), not able to stop moving.

 

“I'm glad you’re so excited (Y/N)! I hope everything goes well!” She smiled. “And remember, at 12:00 if he doesn’t go in for the kiss then you do it!” You nodded and took a deep breath as the doorbell rang. “(Y/N) go into the bedroom. I’ll get it and then call you that he’s here, so it doesn’t look like you were waiting.” (B/F) whispered and got off the couch and walked to the door as you ran into the bedroom.

 

“Hey (B/F). Still sick?” Yamato asked.

 

“Yeah unfortunately.” She replied. “So, you’re here for (Y/N) right?”

 

“Yeah. Is she ready?”

 

“I think so! (Y/N)! Yamato’s here.” That was your cue. You took another breath and left your bedroom to see Yamato standing in the doorway. Instead of his usual Konoha gear, he had on a pair of dark jeans along with a white t-shirt and a black jacket. And the kicker was that he didn’t have his head protector on.

 

“Hey Yamato!” You greeted as you tried not to skip towards him. “You look good in casual clothes.”

 

“I could say the same to you.” He replied with a laugh at your enthusiasm. “Shall we?” He asked and offered his elbow. You took it happily and shot a smile back at (B/F).

 

“See you kids later.” (B/F) called. “Don’t get too hammered.”

 

The two of you began the walk to the hall in a comfortable silence. Well, until you broke it. “I can’t believe you actually took off your head protector!” You teased Yamato and poked him in the jaw, something you couldn’t do when he was wearing it. He stuck his tongue out at you and countered with a playful jab of his own.

 

“Yeah well, I'm surprised you don’t have your kunai with you.” He laughed.

 

“Jokes on you Yamato!” You said and lifted the side of your shirt to reveal your kunai strapped to your ribs. “I never go anywhere without them.”

 

“Well I guess I’d better swing by my house to get my head protector then.” He said and turned towards where he lived. You planted your feet in the ground and pulled him back towards you.

 

“I don’t think so! You look so cute without it.” He turned to you and you blushed slightly as he grinned at you.

 

“You think so?” He asked with a coy smile.

 

“Uh yeah I guess.” You really dug yourself a hole. Yamato just laughed at your embarrassed expression and pulled you towards the party.

 

“Come on, we’ll be late if we keep this up!”

 

_____

 

Once you made it to the hall you were almost immediately pulled away from Yamato by a group of female ninja.

 

“Hey (Y/N)!” Kurenai greeted. “I’m so happy you came with Yamato!”

 

“Me too!” A very drunk Anko agreed.

 

“Yeah I know!” You replied ecstatically. “I'm hoping that tonight is the night.” For a while you stayed with the girls until finally you sought out Yamato. By now you were already pretty tipsy.

 

“(Y/N), I'm over here,” Yamato called, and you followed his voice.

 

“Hey!” You giggled at him.

 

“Are you drunk already?” Yamato asked with a laugh.

 

“Pftt, no.” You replied. “I'm a responsible adult. It was Anko who kept giving me drinks.”

 

“I'm sure that’s how it happened.” Yamato smiled. “Do you want to dance?” He asked and took your hand, pulling you onto the dancefloor before you could respond. Yamato pulled you into the middle of the crowd and into the group of Leaf Ninja who had formed a group in the middle. Anko pulled you away from Yamato and began to dance with you. Yamato watched as you and Anko danced like idoits to the song that was playing and eventually everyone began to join in.

 

____

 

An hour of dancing passed, and you were gross and sweaty. But you didn’t care. You had so much fun dancing with all of your friends and eventually almost everyone in the hall began to dance with you.

 

“(Y/N)!” Yamato yelled in your ear over the loud music. “Let’s go cool off outside.” You nodded as he took your hand and pulled you through the mass of sweaty bodies and out onto the balcony which was empty. You stood beside Yamato and took in a deep breath of fresh air. Looking at Yamato you noticed him staring at you.

 

“What?” You asked with a giggle, still tipsy from the drinks Anko gave you. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Yamato took a step closer to you and just as the crowd inside yelled happy New Year his lips captured yours. At first you were surprised but then you kissed him back. Your hand moved to the back of his head and gently grabbed his soft brown hair. His arms wrapped around you and pulled you against him. The kiss lasted for a minute before Yamato pulled away to see your reaction. You were grinning from ear to ear. He let go of you and you began to prance around.

 

“This was even better than I imagined!” You sang at you skipped around the balcony. Yamato laughed as you made your way back to him and gave him a hug. “I’m so happy!”

 

“I am too,” Yamato replied. “I love you (Y/N).”

 

“I love you too Yamato.” You said and have him a peck on the lips. You both looked towards the balcony doors as you heard a collective awe come from your group of friends who seemingly saw the whole exchange. It was now official. You and Yamato were a couple.


End file.
